Memory Alpha:Bots
On Memory Alpha, bots are used from time to time to solve minor tasks that can be done by others than real users via automation. To the outside, bots looks like a normal users, but they have a special bot flag so they can become invisible when looking at the . Bot policy * Every bot needs a user page * On the page the bot's tasks must be explained * The page must contain a link to the controller * Bots shall not be used just because the controller doesn't want to do the edits * At first the bot shall only be used in a limited way, so the controller and other users get used to its behavior * All bots must be listed on this page and their activity can be questioned by other users Leave messages for bots on the page. Taking care of broken XML export Bots using to grab the wikicode of an article must check for and remove a "credit line" added to the end of the code by Wikia. Currently, the text of this credit line is: : From Memory Alpha, a Wikia wiki. For the Python Wikipediabot, a possible fix would be to change the file wikipedia.py as detailed below: #The method this fix needs to be added to is put, which can be identified by searching for this line: def put(self, newtext, comment=None, watchArticle = None, minorEdit = True): #Find the end of this method by scrolling down to the line which reads: return self.putPage(newtext, comment, watchArticle, minorEdit, newPage, self.site().getToken(sysop = sysop), sysop = sysop) #Directly before that line, insert the following block of code (Attention: Make sure each line has the same indentation as the one starting with "return"): # This is a fix to make the bot work properly with the behavior of Wikia's # which adds a "credit line" to the XML dump: # # ATT: This assumes that this id is NOT used in the article text itself! newtext = re.sub(r'\ .*\<\/div\>',,newtext) comment = comment+' !!wikia-credits fix!!' Bots currently active on Memory Alpha * Morn was the first bot used in Memory Alpha and is controlled by Kobi. Morn's main task is setting interwiki links between the episode pages. It is based on the Python Wikipediabot framework. * DataMA started as a development bot and now assists Morn in detecting interwiki links. In MA/de it is now used as a categorization bot. Errors may be reported to Florian. * HighwindBot is primarily used for various cleanup tasks, but is also used to support the other bots if requested. Is controlled by Cid Highwind. * DelBeccio-bot is primarily used for various cleanup tasks, such as correcting redirects and (re)categorizing pages. Is controlled by Alan Del Beccio. * DYKBot was a proposed method of maintaining the "Did You Know" section of the main page. Now, it does various seemingly unrelated things, which are, in reality, part of a complicated master plan. It is controlled by Bp, except in Soviet Russia where it is the other way around. * MantiBot is controlled by Manticore and is used to fix double redirects on various Wikia wikis. It uses Pywikipedia. * PlasmarelaisBot is controlled by Plasmarelais and is used to set and fix interwiki links on several MA wikis. It uses Pywikipedia framework. * SulfBot is controlled by Sulfur and is used for random odd tasks here and there, starting with converting the "Image:" namespace to the "File:" namespace. Recent bot edits :''Note: The "last changes" list shows recent edits by each bot, omitting pages that have subsequently been revised by another user. DataMA *User page: DataMA *Controlled by: Florian K *Task: Development system *Last changes by this bot: Disabled DelBeccio-bot *User page: DelBeccio-bot *Controlled by: Alan Del Beccio *Task: Maintenance/cleanup *Last changes by this bot: Disabled DYKBot *User page: DYKBot *Controlled by: Bp *Task: Maintenance, episode data, picture of the day synchronization, IRC, various other evil schemes *Last changes by this bot: Disabled HighwindBot *User page: HighwindBot *Controlled by: Cid Highwind *Task: Maintenance/cleanup *Last changes by this bot: Disabled Morn *User page: Morn *Controlled by: Kobi *Task: *Last changes by this bot: Disabled PlasmarelaisBot *User page: PlasmarelaisBot *Controlled by: Plasmarelais *Task: *Last changes by this bot: Disabled SulfBot *User page: SulfBot *Controlled by: sulfur *Task: link cleanup ("Image:"->"File:" namespace fixes) *Last changes by this bot: Disabled External links * * Using the python wikipediabot at Meta * PyWikipediaBot at SourceForge.net Bot de:Memory Alpha:Bot